


Prava stran

by Nagini (Vinilka)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinilka/pseuds/Nagini





	Prava stran

Nekaj mesecev pred prvim letom na Bradavičarki je Blaise izgubil očeta. Bil je ubit v spopadu in za ta umor ni bil nikoli nihče obsojen. Kmalu so se razširile najrazličnejše govorice. Za resnično je obveljala zgolj ena: da ga je ubil auror bunkeljskega porekla. Stare čistokrvne družine so zahtevale maščevanje. Umrlo je pet bivših aurorjev, a nihče ni vedel, ali je bil med njimi tudi resnični morilec Blaiseovega očeta.

Takrat je njegova mama rekla: 'Odpustiti je najboljše maščevanje.'

Blaise ni nikoli popolnoma razumel, kaj je mislila s tem.

¨¨¨¨¨¨

Justin je na dušek izpil ostanek kave, nato pa sunkovito vstal in prijel Blaisea za roko. 'Greva kam drugam!' je živčno rekel in ga potegnil od mize. Njegov pogled je bil usmerjen proti zadnjemu delu Treh metel.

Blaise je med potjo proti izhodu na hitro preletel goste na desni strani in skušal ugotoviti, zakaj se je Justinu nenadoma začelo tako muditi.

Pri dveh velikih mizah so sedeli preostali člani Dumbledorjeve armade. Seamus Finnigan je pravkar, ne da bi odmaknil pogled z Justina, nekaj zašepetal Terryju Bootu in Boot je samo skomignil z rameni ter srknil požirek maslenuška.

'Justin!' se je nenadoma zaslišalo izza ene izmed miz. Ron Weasley je s priprtimi očmi motril Justina in počasi vprašal: 'Boš prisedel?'

Blaise se je sunkovito obrnil: 'Ne vidiš, da odhajava?'

Terry Boot se je sklonil čez mizo in zasikal proti Blaiseu: 'Se ti zdi, da je _tebe_ kaj vprašal?'

Blaise je že stopil korak naprej, ko ga je Justin močno stisnil za roko. 'Ne, hvala, Ron... Mudi se mi. Saj se vidimo ob sedmih.'

Ron je nekaj trenutkov molčal, potem pa pokimal: 'Lepo, da si se odločil priti. Smo že mislili, da te je zaneslo na drugo stran.'

Kljub nasmešku na Ronovem obrazu je Blaise vedel, da ne gre zgolj za nedolžno šalo.

Justin je samo odkimal in karseda hitro odkorakal proti izhodu.

'Zakaj mi nisi povedal?' je očitajoče vprašal Blaise, takoj ko so se za njima zaprla vrata Treh Metel.

Justin je uporno strmel predse in ne da bi pogledal Blaisea vprašal: 'Povedal česa?'

'Ne delaj se neumnega, Fletchley!' je jezno zasikal Blaise. 'Kako dolgo ti že delajo probleme zaradi mene?!'

Justin je skomignil z rameni in malodušno izjavil: 'Pa saj veš, kako je... Za njih ste vsi enaki.'

Da, Blaise je vedel, kako je. Člani Dumbledorjeve Armade so bili zvezde Bradavičarke. Izbrani junaki, ki bodo skupaj s člani Feniksovega reda branili Bradavičarko, če jo bodo napadli Jedci. In Jedci _bodo_ napadli, vsaj dokler sta na njej Albus Dumbledore in Harry Potter. 

Vojna se je začela tiho, brez velikih bojev in govorov. Če ne bi v vsakem kotičku šole vladala grozljiva napetost, je morda sploh ne bi nihče opazil. V DA se ni mogel vključiti kar vsakdo. V zadnjih dveh letih so postali pazljivejši. Številni člani so bili malce paranoični in po Blaiseovem mnenju že skoraj fanatični. DA se je predstavljala kot druga družina za vse tiste, ki želijo živeti v svetu brez razlik in sovraštva do drugačnih, ne glede na poreklo. Imeli so le eno zlato pravilo: Nobenih Spolzgadovcev.

Zadnjega pol leta so se Spolzgadovci skoraj popolnoma izolirali od družabnega življenja na Bradavičarki. Vsak Spolzgadovec je predstavljal potencialnega Jedca smrti. Blaise je vedel da je samo še vprašanje časa, kdaj bodo začeli Spolzgadovci množično zapuščati šolo. Nekateri bodo res postali Jedci smrti. Nekateri se bodo samo umaknili, ker jim drugega ne bo preostalo. Blaise je tudi vedel, da se Jedcem smrti ne bodo pridružili samo Spolzgadovci. Vendar, o tem se na Bradavičarki ni govorilo. To, da se lahko pokvarijo tudi čarovniki iz drugih domov, je bila tabu tema.

'Vse skupaj niti ni tako hudo,' je nadaljeval Justin, 'nič takega ni, česar ne bi mogel obvladati sam. Zato ti nisem ničesar omenjal.'

Blaise ga je pozorno opazoval. Justin je še naprej strmel predse in se skušal izogniti njegovemu pogledu. Blaise je globoko zavzdihnil in položil roko okrog Justinovih ramen. 'Obupen lažnivec si, Fletchley.'

 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

'Edini od čistokrvnih študentov sedmem letniku Spolzgada, Zabini!' je siknil Theodore Nott le nekaj centimetrov stran od Blaiseovega obraza .'EDINI! Sram me je, da sem te kdaj imel za prijatelja!'. Nott je stopil korak nazaj in še enkrat zaničljivo premeril Blaisea.

'Nott!' je zaklical Malfoy, ki je zleknjen na fotelju zamišljeno opazoval svojo palico, 'umiri se. Morda si bo Zabini še premislil.' Potem je pogledal Blaisea in posmehljivo rekel: 'Veš Nott, pri Zabiniju je treba ciljati na občutke in podobne zadeve...Ti s svojo grobostjo ne boš daleč prišel.'

Blaise je imel občutek, da mu bo vsak trenutek prekipelo... Če ga bo Nott še enkrat samo _pogleda_ l, potem...

Theodore Nott je zaklel, nato pa z glasnim treskom vrat zapustil sobo.

Malfoy je vstal in napravil nekaj korakov okrog Blaisea, ne da bi spregovoril. Na ustnicah mu je ves čas igral enak nasmešek, njegov pogled pa je bil skorajda pomilovalen.

'Malfoy...' je z naveličanim glasom spregovoril Blaise, 'ne igraj vodje tropa. Predobro te poznam.'

Blaise je poznal Draca še iz otroških let. Malfoyevi in Zabinijevi so bili vrsto let družinski prijatelji. Zabinijevi so bili do Jedcev smrti precej zadržani in odkar je to vprašanje prave politične pripadnosti med starimi čistokrvnimi družinami postalo ključnega pomena, so se odnosi med njimi ohladili. Vendar ne med Blaiseom in Dracom. Do sedaj je bilo njuno prijateljstvo še vedno tako trdno kot pred desetimi leti, ko sta v Malfoyevi graščini skupaj nagajala hišnim vilincem in se skrivaj igrala z bunkeljskimi avtomobilčki. Blaise se ni več spominjal, kje jih je dobil, a obema so se zdeli vznemirljivo čudni, nenavadni in nadvse fascinantni. Zaradi bunkeljskega porekla so bili ti avtomobilčki seveda prepovedani. Blaise jih je več tednov zapored uspešno tihotapil mimo Luciusa Malfoya. To je bilo, še preden se je Draco naučil sovražiti vse, kar je bunkeljsko. 

Malfoy se je ustavil in pikro pripomnil: 'Ja, Zabini... Tudi jaz sem bil nekoč prepričan, da se dobro poznava. Vse dokler nisem ugotovil, da si zelo zagrizen ljubitelj bunkeljnov. Moram priznati, da me je to... reciva _neprijetno presenetilo_.'

Odkar je dal Blaise svojim sošolcem jasno vedeti, da se ne misli nikoli pridružiti Jedcem smrti, so se tisti najbolj zagreti preprosto nehali družiti z njim. Razen Malfoya. Malfoy se je obnašal, kot da je to zgolj faza, ki jo bo Blaise prej ali slej prerasel in slednjič sprevidel, da je samo ena stran prava in da za čistokrvnega Spolzgadovca obstaja samo en pravi način – postati Jedec smrti. Blaise je dobro vedel, da bi se mu med bodočimi Jedci precej slabše godilo, če Draco Malfoy ne bi bil njegov prijatelj.

'Z _mano_ se pogovarjaš Malfoy!' je besno siknil Blaise, 'povej, kaj si misliš, in to naravnost! Svoje teatralne monologe prihrani za koga drugega!'

'Kakor hočeš,' je pokimal Draco. 'Potem ti naravnost povem, da nimaš nobene izbire. Če nameravaš ostati nevtralen, ne boš preživel te vojne, verjemi mi.'

Blaise je trmasto molčal. Vedel je, da ima Malfoy prav, vendar se ni mogel pripraviti do tega, da bi to tudi glasno priznal.

'Če se nam pridružiš...' je počasi nadaljeval Draco, 'lahko rešiš tudi tistega svojega brezkrvneža. Podobno kot Daphne.'

Za Daphne Greengrass je Blaise izvedel šele prejšnji večer. Daphne se je odpovedala svoji bunkeljski mami in se pridružila Jedcem smrti. Blaise je vedel, da ima večina Jedcev smrti v sebi vsaj kanček bunkeljske krvi, pa če so to priznali ali ne. Daphne je bila ena izmed mnogih, ki so prestopili k Jedcem samo zato, da bi zaščitili nekoga, ki jim je blizu. Draco ni vedel, da je Daphne pred tremi dnevi želela vstopiti v DA. Njihove družine so bile namreč pod zaščito Feniksovega reda. Ni ji uspelo. Ker Daphne je bila Spolzgadovka in DA ni želela prelomiti svojega zlatega pravila.

'Blaise...' mu je tiho prigovarjal Draco, 'ali res ne vidiš, da nam grozi izumrtje, če tega ne speljemo do konca? To mešanje z bunkeljni je šlo predaleč... Preveč jih že ve za nas.'

'Pa kaj potem?!' je nepotrpežljivo ugovarjal Blaise. 'Tisti, ki vedo, nam nočejo nič slabega... Ostali pa jim tako ali tako ne bi verjeli.'

Draco je jezno priprl oči in siknil: 'A res?! Si pozabil, kdo nas je sežigal na grmadah?!'

Blaise je zavzdihnil. Zgodovinska dejstva o lovu na čarovnice resnično niso govorila v prid bunkeljnom. Bilo pa je tudi res, da so se v večini primerov čarovniki uspešno rešili smrt. Večina zgorelih na grmadah, so bili po krivici obtoženi bunkeljni. 

'Grmade so za bunkeljne preteklost, Malfoy,' je mirno odvrnil Blaise.

Draco je nekaj časa strmel v Blaisea, potem pa se je pomilovalno nasmehnil in rekel: 'Ubogi moj naivni Blaisey... Ja, grmade so preteklost... in ti misliš, da bi te bunkeljni zdaj z odprtimi rokami sprejeli medse, kaj?'

Blaise je s kotičkom očesa opazoval Malfoya, ki je ponovno začel korakati okoli njega. 

'Ne, zdaj te prav gotovo ne bi sežgali na grmadi, Zabini,' je nadaljeval Draco, 'zdaj bi te vtaknili nekam, kjer bi na tebi delali poskuse, na koncu pa bi pristal v kakšnem živalskem vrtu.'

'Glede na to, kako jih sovražiš, veš nekam veliko o njih, Malfoy!' je rekel Blaise.

Draco je pokimal. 'Sovražnike je treba dobro poznati. Ni pa treba ravno spati z njimi, Zabini.'

'Mislim, da nimava enakih sovražnikov,' je z ledenim glasom odgovoril Blaise.

'Ne?!' je z narejeno začudenostjo vprašal Draco, 'si že pozabil, kdo ti je ubil očeta? Človek bi pričakoval, da si boš tako stvar bolje zapomnil.'

To je bil nizek udarec, celo za Malfoya. Blaise nikoli ni znal skrivati svojih čustev, pa tudi jezo je od nekdaj težko brzdal. Še posebej, ko je šlo za njegovo družino.

Videti je bilo da je Malfoy pričakoval udarec. Hladnokrvno si je obrisal kri iz kotička ustnic in se nasmehnil. 'Kot sem rekel Zabini. Pri tebi je treba igrati na čustva.'

Blaise se je brez besed obrnil. 'Ne pozabi, da gre za tvoje dobro!' je še zaslišal, preden je za seboj zaloputnil vrata spolzgadovske dnevne sobe.

 

¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Justinu se je zdelo da čakajo že celo večnost. Ura je bila že več kot osem, Harry pa se še vedno ni vrnil iz Dumbledorjevega kabineta. Vse je kazalo na to, da bodo novice iz štaba Feniksovega reda slabe.

'Morda bi lahko izkoristili ta čas in spregovorili o nekaj pomembnih rečeh,' je začel Ron in pogledal po sobi. 'Privatno življenje članov DA se nas sicer ne tiče, a kljub temu bi vas rad opozoril, da pazite, _kaj_ govorite in _komu_ kaj poveste. Nekateri ste si sicer pridobili Harryjevo zaupanje...' je pomembno izjavil in pri tem s pogledom ošinil Justina, 'predvsem zato, ker ste odkrito povedali, kako in kaj. Žal pa smo s pomočjo Ravbarjeve karte odkrili, da vsi niste bili tako pošteni.' Potem je pomignil Terryju Bootu, ki je počasi vstal in razvil pergament, ki ga je držal v rokah: 'Padma Patil... bi nam lahko razložila kaj si počela prejšnji četrtek, soboto in včeraj zvečer v prostorih Spolzgada?'

Padma je prebledela in povesila pogled.

Terry, ki je zdal stal že tik ob njej, je grozeče vprašal: 'Te je premamila druga stran? Ali pa si samo najnovejša vlačugica Spolzgadovcev?'

Padmo so oblile solze.

Terry se je zaničljivo namrdnil: 'Hermiona, pelji jo na test z Veritaserumom!' 

V tistem trenutku je v sobo stopil Harry. Colin Creevey, ki je sedel najbližje vratom, je v trenutku skočil pokonci: 'Oh, Harry, končno! Kar sedi, jaz lahko stojim!'

Harry je brcnil prazen stol, potem pa se je z besnimi koraki napotil na drugo stran sobe in se naslonil na okensko polico. Nekaj je moralo biti zelo narobe...

Seamus je hotel nekaj reči, a mu je Ron z roko nakazal naj bo tiho. 'Tišina! Harry bo nekaj povedal!'

'Pravkar sem izvedel, kdo se je včeraj pridružil Jedcem,' je rekel Harry.

V sobi je zavladala popolna tišina. Harry je nekaj trenutkov molčal, potem pa počasi spregovoril: 'Daphne Greengrass, Angelina Johnson in... Cho Chang.'

'Saj sem vedela!' je ogorčeno vzkliknila Ginny, 'ta prasica!'

Justina je prešinil spomin na objokano Daphne Greengrass, kako je izgubljeno stala med njimi in na Ronov sklep ' _pravila so pravila_!' s sklonjeno glavo zapustila prostor.

'Za Daphne smo krivi mi,' je rekel Justin, presenečen nad samim sabo, da si je upal to izreči na glas. 

'Ne govori neumnosti, Fletchley!' ga je prekinil Terry. 'Edino pravilno, da smo jo zavrnili! Pravgotovo bi nas izdala ob prvi priložnosti. Takih, ki se obračajo po vetru, ne potrebujemo!'

'Dovolj!' je vzkliknil Harry in stopil na sredino sobe. 'Dejstvo je, da se Jedcem pridružujejo tudi študenti iz drugih Domov. Predolgo smo se slepili, da so Spolzgadovci edini. Tisti, ki nameravajo prestopiti, bodo v kratkem zapustili šolo... Bojim se, da jih bo več, kot si mislimo.'

'Jaz sem zato, da izvemo natančen dan odhoda, postavimo zasedo in jih vse pobijemo!' je vzkliknil Boot. Oglasilo se je nekaj odobravajočih glasov.

'Nikakor ne!' ga je odločno zavrnil Harry. 'Dumbledore je izrecno prepovedal kaj takšnega. Mislim, da mi zato ni želel izdati dneva odhoda.'

Hermiona je presenečeno dvignila pogled: 'Kako pa ga on ve?'

Justin je pozorno pogledal Harryja. Njegov pogled je bil nemiren in malce zmeden. 'Ne vem,' je rekel odklonilno. 

'Je povedal karkoli drugega?' je hlastno vprašal Ron. 'Je kaj mrtvih?'

'Narcissa Malfoy,' je rekel Harry in se odpravil k vratom. Videti je bilo, da se je sestanek zaključil.

'En Malfoy manj,' je zadovoljno rekel Ron in pomenljivo pogledal Terryja Boota.

Boot se je zarežal in Rona potrepljal po hrbtu. 'Saj veš – edini dober Spolzgadovec je mrtev Spolzgadovec.'

Justin je obsedel na stolu. Nasproti je sedela Padma Patil. Glavo je imela naslonjeno na Parvatijino ramo, po licih pa so ji še vedno tekle solze. Zraven njiju je sedel Dean Thomas in držal Parvati za roko.

Medtem ko je strmel v njih, je Justin nenadoma začutil, da postaja vedno bolj jezen. Ne na Terryja in Rona ter vse tiste, ki so se glasno ali potihem strinjali z njima. Jezen je bil na vse ostale, ki so ob njunih opazkah pogledali v tla ali skozi okno in se pretvarjali, da ne slišijo. Na Deana, ki ob takih trenutkih nikoli ni storil kaj več kot to, da je močno stisnil Parvatijino dlan. Na Padmo, ki ni znala drugega kot jokati… Na Harryja, ki vsa ta leta ni mogel, želel ali pa znal vzpostaviti stika s Spolzgadovci. Najbrž se je bilo vsem lažje pretvarjati, da bodo bodoči Jedci prišli le od tam in da drugje zla ni in ga sploh ne more biti. Kdaj se je stran, ki bi morala biti prava in dobra, spremenila v zrcalno podobo tistega, kar so vsi tako sovražili?

 

¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ko je Draco izvedel za materino smrt, se je zaprl v sobo in ni želel videti nikogar drugega kot Blaisea. Blaise je bil edini, ki je Narcisso poznal, in Draco se je hotel pogovarjati o njej. Brez solz, besa ali tihe žalosti.

To je bilo pred tremi dnevi. Danes je je bil položaj popolnoma drugačen. Draco je bil namreč prepričan, da bo Blaise zdaj vendarle stopil na njihovo stran. 

Draco je obljubljal, grozil in na koncu prosil... Draco Malfoy, ki v življenju ni prosil nikogar za nič, je zdaj rotil Blaisea, naj gre z njimi: 'Od tistega, kar mi je ostalo, si ti zdaj najbližje moji družini. Nikogar drugega nimam.'  
Blaise se je napotil proti vratom, Draco pa je popolnoma zgubljeno obstal sredi sobe in še enkrat rekel: 'Ne delaj mi tega, Blaise. Ne pusti me samega... Nikoli ti ne bom odpustil!'

Blaise je zmajal z glavo. 'Ne morem... Oprosti.'

Blaise je tiho zaprl vrata Malfoyeve sobe in se utrujeno naslonil na steno. Globoko je vzdihnil in stresel z glavo v upanju, da se bo zbudil in ugotovil, da so bile vse skupaj samo hude sanje... Moral je videti Justina. Zdaj, ta trenutek. 

Okoli jezera se je vlekla megla, a kljub temu je Blaise na eni izmed klopi razločil znano postavo. Justin je bil še vedno na domenjenem mestu. Ko ga je zagledal, je skočil pokonci: 'Končno! Je vse v redu?!'

Blaise je odkimal. Ne, ni bilo v redu… Morda nikoli več ne bo v redu in se bo treba počasi sprijazniti s tem.

'Blaise?' je Justin prestrašeno vprašal, 'Blaise… Kaj se je zgodilo? Daj, reci vendar nekaj!'

'Ljubim te,' je nenadoma odločno rekel Blaise, čeprav je tisti trenutek razmišljal o čisto drugih stvareh.

Justin se je sesedel nazaj na klop: 'Zdaj pa me že strašiš. Bi mi razložil, kaj hudiča se je zgodilo?!'

'Draco hoče, da grem z njim. Z njimi…'

'Aha... Torej je tisti _ljubim te_ v resnici _ljubim te, ampak_ …' je pikro rekel Justin.

'Nobenega _ampak_ ni!' je malce jezno odvrnil Blaise in sedel na klop.

Nekaj časa sta oba molčala, potem pa je Justin tiho spregovoril: 'Zdi se ti, da ga puščaš na cedilu, kaj?'

Blaise ni odgovoril. Z Dracom sta praktično odrasla skupaj in v teh trenutkih je Draco resnično potreboval nekoga ob sebi. Ampak, da bi se zato moral pridružiti Jedcem? Se je vredno zaradi prijateljstva odpovedati svojim prepričanjem? 

'Če misliš ostati samo zaradi mene, potem…' je začel Justin.

'Ostal bom predvsem zaradi _sebe_ ,' ga je prekinil Blaise, 'čeprav bi bil tudi _ti_ dovolj tehten razlog.'

Justin se je nasmehnil.

Megla se je medtem razkadila in na nebu so se pojavile zvezde. Morda bo pa še vse v redu, je pomislil Blaise in pogledal Justina, ki je ležal na klopi in je pravkar položil glavo v njegovo naročje.

'Povej mi, kaj bova delala po koncu vojne,' je rekel Justin in zaprl oči.

'Najprej bova šla na počitnice,' je rekel Blaise zadovoljno. 'Nekam daleč. V Brazilijo.'

'Nočem v Brazilijo,' se je nakremžil Justin.

'In zakaj ne?'

'Ne vem. Pač nočem. Nekaj drugega!'

'Prav…Jamajka? Haiti? Mogoče se lahko naučiva voodooja.'

'Ok. Pa potem?'

'Če nočeš imeti hišnih vilincev, se boš moral naučiti kuhati…' je z nasmeškom rekel Blaise.

'To pa sploh ni fer!' je protestiral Justin, 'kaj pa ti?'

'Jaz bom imel vilince. Ti si proti njim, se spomniš?!'

'Če pa mi grejo na živce,' je v smehu rekel Justin.

Blaise je naslonil glavo nazaj in zaprl oči. Z jezera je zapihal rahel veter. Blaise si kljub hladu ni želel biti nikjer drugje. Za trenutek ga je obšla vroča želja, da bi z Justinom zapustil Bradavičarko takoj zdaj in ne šele po koncu vojne. Do takrat je lahko še daleč. Predaleč… Justin bi morda celo pristal na to, vendar Blaise tega ni mogel zahtevati od njega. Bunkeljske družine čarovnikov so bile v največji nevarnosti in Justin si ne bi nikoli oprostil, če bi se njegovim staršem kaj zgodilo samo zato, ker je on preprosto _odšel_.

'Blaise?' je tiho vprašal Justin. 'Bi se pridružil DA-ju, če… če bi bil v katerem drugem Domu.'

'Misliš, če bi mi bilo _dovoljeno_?' je z rahlim nasmeškom vprašal Blaise in Justin je pokimal.

'Ne vem, v skupinah, ki imajo v imenu besedo _armada_ … ali pa _smrt_ , se najbrž ne bi nikoli dobro počutil' je rekel Blaise zamišljeno.

Justin se je zadovoljno nasmehnil: 'Saj vem… In ravno zato te imam rad, ti spolzgadovski pacifist.'

 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

'Si izvedel vse, kar je treba?' je vprašal Draco in se pri tem preiskujoče zazrl v Notta.

Nott je pokimal in se pretegnil: 'Vse! Predvsem pa, kje ga bom najlažje dobil na samem.'

'Si prepričan, da ni posumila?!' je živčno vprašal Draco.

Nott je zamahnil z roko in pomembno izjavil: 'Kje neki! Saj je preneumna! Ali pa preveč zatreskana,' se je zarežal.

Dracu ni bilo do smeha. 'To ni zajebancija, Nott!' je siknil in potisnil Nottu v roko stekleničko z mnogobitnim napojem. '24 ur časa imaš. Pa glej, da boš dobro opravil! Trupla ne smejo najti, dokler ne zapustimo Bradavičarke!'

'Si si izmislil alibi zame?' je vprašal Nott in se poigraval z stekleničko v roki.

'Ja. Zbolela ti je babica, moral si domov za en dan, blablabla. Nott, če to zajebeš, te ubijem!' je siknil Draco.

Nott se je sklonil k Dracu in zašepetal: 'Ti pa glej, da bo Mojster res izvedel za to. Dva mrtva še pred vstopom k Jedcem je velik dosežek.'

'Bodi brez skrbi,' je zatrdil Draco, 'kar sem obljubil, sem obljubil. Ti samo glej, da se v Bootovem telesu ne boš spozabil. Da ti na kraj pameti ne pride hoditi nazaj sem!'

'Saj nisem kreten!' ga je jezno zavrnil Nott, potem pa se je malce zamislil in vprašal: 'Poslušaj, Malfoy… Ne razumi me narobe, hvaležen sem ti za to priložnost in nič me ne veseli bolj kot dejstvo, da bo po moji zaslugi na tem svetu en brezkrvnež manj, ampak vseeno me zanima, zakaj? Kaj ni Zabini tvoj najboljši prijatelj?' 

Draco je resno pokimal. 'Saj ravno zato… Moram ga rešiti. Nekoč bo razumel, da je bil to edini način.'

Nott je zmajal z glavo in prijel za kljuko: 'Se vidiva Malfoy.' 

Draco je sedel na rob postelje in se zamislil. Rešil ga bo pred to sodrgo. Mora ga rešiti. Staršev ni mogel, njega pa lahko! Poleg tega ga potrebuje ob sebi… Blaise mu bo nekoč še hvaležen za to.

 

¨¨¨¨¨

Pred večerjo je bila na hodniku, ki je vodil v Veliko dvorano, zmeraj gneča. Prej, ko je bilo življenje še normalno, je bilo to drenjanje v vrsti kar zabavno. Prigode iz učilnic, spogledovanje, šale in nepomembni prepirčki so vedno zaznamovali čakanje v vrsti. Vendar, ti časi so minili in zdaj je na hodnikih vladalo moreče vzdušje. Blaise se je umaknil k steni in spustil mimo nekaj članov Dumbledorjeve armade. Danes je bila gneča še večja kot ponavadi in Blaiseu se je zdelo, da se sploh nikamor ne premikajo.

'Nekaj se je zgodilo,' je rekla Gatka in stopila na prste, da bi bolje videla, kaj se dogaja. 'Hej, Deimos!' je zavpila in pri tem vprašujoče privzdignila ramena.

Deimos je odmajal z glavo in zavpil nazaj: 'Pojma nimam, kaj se dogaja! Sploh ne spuščajo naprej.'

'Spet kakšna neumnost,' se je namrdnila Gatka. 

Ob steni je bilo malce več prostora in Blaiseu se je uspelo prebiti naprej. Množica se je vedno bolj redčila in glasovi so bili vedno tišji. Blaise je zadovoljno ugotovil, da je prišel že skoraj do konca gneče. Malce čudno se mu je zdelo, da ga ostali tako mirno spuščajo naprej. Susan in Zacharias mu sploh nista odzdravila, temveč sta se brez besed zazrla v tla. Pravzaprav ga nihče ni pogledal v oči, samo umikali so se mu… Okoli njega je zdaj vladala popolna tišina, edini zvok je bil glas Terryja Boota, ki je nekaj glasno ponavljal. Blaise je zaradi Bootovega stalnega ponavljanja uspel razločiti samo eno besedo: _samoobramba_. In nato še: _izdajalec_. Blaise je pospešil korak. Množice ni bilo več; nekaj metrov pred njim je stal Boot, poleg njega pa nekaj članov DA.

'Bilo je v samoobrambi,' je ponovno rekel Boot. 'Saj mi verjamete, kajne?' Ron je vneto pokimal, Potter pa je brez besed strmel v tla. 

'Zabini je tu...' je nekdo rekel in vsi so se ozrli k njemu. Boot je stopil korak vstran in pospravil palico. 

Na tleh je ležal Justin.

Blaise je obstal na mestu. Svet se je za trenutek zavrtel, glasovi so se združili v nerazločno šumenje in obrazi v brezoblične podobe.

Ko se je Blaise spet zavedel okolice, je klečal ob Justinu in ga držal za roko. Obrazi okoli njega so spet dobili podobo in glas. Nekateri so jokali. Blaise ni… Jok bi v tem trenutku pomenil podcenjevanje njegovih občutkov. Ni odgovarjal na njihova vprašanja in tolažilne komentarje.

Potem je prišel Draco. Položil je roko na njegovo ramo in zašepetal: 'Jutri odidemo.'

Blaise je pokimal.

Hodnik se je sčasoma spraznil. Justinovi kodri so bili še zmeraj mehki in dlani še vedno tople. Morda pa sploh ni bil mrtev. Morda so se zmotili. Morda se bo zbudil, če bo slišal Blaiseov glas… 

.....................

Raws je rekel, da ne more v nedogled sedeti na hodniku. Da je že enajst zvečer. Blaise ni spregovoril niti besedice in Raws je čez čas odšel.

Enkrat ponoči je prišel Draco. Govoril je hitro, zmedeno in nepovezano, nekaj o družini in prijateljstvu, in ni nehal, dokler mu Blaise ni rekel, naj utihne. 

Madam Pomfrey je prišla z vrčkom nekega napitka, po katerem naj bi se Blaise _počutil bolje_. Blaise se je nasmehnil in jo poslal nekam, z vrčkom vred.

Ko je Pomfreyeva prišla drugič se je zunaj že danilo. Rekla je, da bosta gospa in gospod Fletchley vsak čas prišla po Justinovo truplo. 

_Truplo_ …Blaise je ponovno pogledal Justinov obraz na katerega so padali prvi sončni žarki. Šele zdaj je opazil, kako grozljivo bele barve je. Tudi njegova dlan že dolgo ni bila več topla...

'Je že v redu, Blaise,' je rekla Madam Pomfrey. Blaise je dvignil pogled. _V redu_ … Ljudje bi morali biti tiho, takrat ko ne vedo, kaj bi rekli. 

'Če želiš priti na pogreb…' je počasi spregovorila Pomfreyeva, 'bom vprašala Fletchleyeve, kje in kdaj…'

'Ni treba!' jo je prekinil Blaise odločno in sunkovito vstal. 'Ne bo me tukaj.'

 

¨¨¨¨

Blaise je stopal v vrsti zraven Draca, z obrazom uprtim v tla. Vedel je, da morajo priti s posestva Bradavičarke, do dvernika in potem v štab Jedcev, kjer bo sam Mrlakenstein osebno vodil iniciacijski obred. Blaise o tem obredu ni vedel kaj dosti. Goyle je rekel, da grozno boli in da so ob tem omedleli že najtrdnejši možje. Nott je trdil, da Mojster vsakega posebej pogleda naravnost v oči in da takoj začuti, kdo ni s srcem pri stvari. Takemu naj bi se slabo pisalo. Visok Pihpuffovec iz šestega letnika je trdil, da Mojster z razbeljenim železom vžge znamenje v kožo.

Blaise je s kotičkom očesa ošinil Draca, ki vso pot ni spregovoril niti besedice. To mu ni bilo podobno. Pričakoval je, da bo Draco vso pot pomembno razlagal stvari, ki mu jih je oče povedal o Jedcih in Mojstru. Njegov obraz je bil še bolj bled kot ponavadi, oči pa upadle, s temnimi kolobarji pod njimi.

Očitno Blaise ni bil edini, ki je opazil spremembo, kajti že naslednji trenutek je Gatka zaskrbljeno vprašala: 'Je vse v redu s tabo, Draco?'

Draco jo je pogledal z blodnim pogledom, potem pa vprašal: 'Blaisea bi ubili, če bi ostal tukaj, ne?' 

'Ne vem, Draco…' je zmedeno odvrnila Gatka. 'Ampak zakaj…'

'Prepričan sem, da bi ga!' je zatrdil Draco. 'Samo vprašanje časa bi bilo. Še dobro, da…'

'Še dobro, da... _kaj_ , Malfoy?!' ga je srdito prekinil Blaise.

Draco se je ustavil in se zazrl v Blaisea z nekoliko bolj zbranim pogledom. 'Da si se odločil za maščevanje. Lahko bi jim odpustil.'

Blaise je odkimal. 'Hočem, da umrejo. Vsi, ne samo Boot…Vsi!' Potem je nenadoma utihnil, kot da bi ga presenetil lasten glas; pa ne zaradi besed samih, predvsem zato, ker si je tega resnično _želel_. Želel si je ubijati.

Draco je ponovno uprl pogled v tla in Blaiseu se je zazdel neskončno žalosten.

'Tu je dvernik!' se je zaslišalo iz začetka vrste.

¨¨¨

Dvorana, v kateri naj bi potekal sprejem med Jedce, je bila na začetku dolga in ozka, proti koncu pa se je razširila v krog. Ozki del je bil zavit v temo, medtem ko se je zadnji del kopal v soju sveč, ki so lebdele v zraku. Novincem je bilo rečeno, naj se razvrstijo v okrogli del in počakajo.

V dvorani je vladala popolna tišina. Iz teme se je izluščilo nekaj zakritih postav in postavile so se s hrbtom obrnjenim proti Blaiseu in ostalim. Nekdo izmed njih je dvignil palico in ozki del dvorane je preplavila nežno srebrnkasta svetloba.

Blaise je šele zdaj opazil, koliko ljudi je pravzaprav v dvorani. Jedci, ki so stali pred njimi, so začeli s pojočimi glasovi mrmrati v nekem nerazumljivem jeziku. Njihovi glasovi so postajali vse glasnejši in Blaise je začutil, da se novinci, ki so stali ob njemu, vedno bolj stiskajo skupaj. Po njihovih obrazih sodeč, jih je bilo strah kot še nikoli. Če Blaiseu ne bi bilo tako prekleto vseeno, kaj se bo zgodilo z njim, bi najbrž čutil enako. Ko so glasovi zakritih postav dosegli tako hitrost in intenzivnost, da je Gatka zarila obraz v Dracovo rokav in si pokrila ušesa, so se nenadoma odprla velika, težka vrata na koncu dvorane. Glasovi so utihnili, kot bi odsekal.

Vsi so vedeli, kdo je pravkar vstopil v dvorano. Postava se je počasi pomikala mimo zbranih v dvorani in se na koncu ustavila na sredini kroga, pred novinci. Blaise, ki je zadnje mesece poslušal najrazličnejše zgodbice o Mojstrovem resničnem izgledu, je bil malce razočaran. Na njem ni bilo nič grozljivega, nič nečloveškega. Celo nasmehnil se jim je, preden je pomignil enemu izmed Jedcev: 'Začni prosim, Bailey.'

Bailey je začel govoriti o zgodovini Jedcev, o njihovih dosežkih, vzponih in padcih ter o pomembnosti te vojne. Govor ni bil nič posebnega in Blaise, ki je vsake toliko previdno poškilil proti Mojstru, bi lahko prisegel, da se je tudi on rahlo dolgočasil. Ko je bilo govora končno konec, se mu je Mojster vljudno zahvalil in možak je bil videti, kakor da mu je pravkar podaril celo bogastvo.

Mojster je stopil pred njih in rekel: 'No, pa začnimo. Kdo bo prvi?'

Seveda se ni oglasil nihče. Blaise je pogledal okoli sebe. Vsi so bili še zmeraj videti prestrašeni in očitno ni nikomur padlo na pamet, da bi se prostovoljno javil. Mojster, ki se je medtem tiho sprehajal pred njimi, se je nenadoma ustavil pred Blaiseom. 

'Boš ti?' je prijazno vprašal in Blaise je pokimal.

Z roko je pokazal na mesto, kjer je prej stal Bailey . 'Kar tjale stopi.'

Za sekundo ali dve je bilo vse mirno. Potem se je začelo…

Preden se je Blaise prav zavedel, kaj se dogaja, sta ga za obe roki zgrabila dva Jedca. Mojster se mu je približal in ga z desnico sunkovito zgrabil za zatilje in ukazal: 'Poglej me v oči!' Glas, ki je bil še pred minuto prijazen in skoraj mil, je bil zdaj grozljiv – raskav in starodaven. 

Blaise se je zazrl v Mojstrove oči. Njihova modra barva je izginila in v Blaisea sta bolščali dve rdeči krogli, nečloveški in tako predirljivi, da je imel občutek, kot bi mu nekdo z nožem zarezal naravnost v možgane. Padel je na kolena, a Mojstrova desnica ga je še vedno trdno držala in njegove oči so ga še vedno prebadale. Blaiseove misli so postajale vedno bolj nepovezane. King's cross … klobuk izbiruh …božič doma … prva tekma v quidditchu … Justin … Vsi davno pozabljeni spomini so privreli na dan v čudni mešanici sreče, žalosti in hrepenenja. Zdelo se je, kot da se spominja vsega naenkrat. Preveč vsega… Potem so slike iz preteklosti izginile in ostal je samo občutek besa, obupa in nemoči.

Mojstrove oči so bile spet modre barve. 'Maščevanje, torej?' je z nasmeškom vprašal.

Blaise je komaj opazno pokimal.

'Veš,' je Mojster nadaljeval, 'samo tebi sem moral malo pobrskati po glavi. Upam, da te ni preveč motilo.'

'Zakaj meni?' je vprašal Blaise. 

'Samo ti se me ne bojiš,' je rekel Mojster z nespremenjenim nasmeškom na obrazu. 'To pa je pravtako fascinantno kot zaskrbljujoče.'

Blaise je povesil pogled in opazil temno znamenje na desni roki. S prstom se je narahlo dotaknil črne lobanje. Sploh ni bolelo. Mogoče pride bolečina kasneje.

 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Naslednji trije tedni so bili namenjeni urjenju novincev. Nekateri so sicer že poznali osnove črne magije, a še zdaleč ne dovolj, da bi imeli v Poslednji bitki kakršnekoli možnosti za zmago. Kletve, uroki, protiuroki, o katerih se Blaiseu prej niti sanjalo ni. Tudi na Bradavičarki so si včasih morali zapomniti ogromno urokov naenkrat, a to je bilo drugače.

Že po prvi uri intenzivne vaje je bil Blaise utrujen kot še nikdar. Še palico je s težavo držal pokonci. Nekateri so vmes celo omedleli od utrujenosti. Drugi so se po treningih zaprli v sobo in več ur niso hoteli ven. Bilo je tudi veliko solz, takšnih, ki se ulijejo brez pravega razloga. Njihov učitelj je rekel da je to normalno za začetnike. Na Durmstrangu imajo dijaki prvo leto posebne psihične priprave na učenje črne magije.

Najnapornejša od vseh pa je menda Avada Kedavra.

'Jutri imamo praktično izvedbo Avada Kedavre,' je rekel Stuart pri večerji. 'Profesor mi je povedal,' je še dodal, ko je opazil nekaj presenečenih pogledov.

'Kako to misliš – praktično?' je prestrašeno vprašala Daphne. 

Stuart je skomignil z rameni. 'Morda na kakšni živali. Na Durmstrangu vadijo na ritotrobih zaribancih.' 

Nihče mu ni oporekal. Drznvraanovci načeloma niso posredovali nepreverjenih podatkov.

'Pravilne izvedbe te kletve se ni mogoče naučiti brez veliko vaje,' je zamišljeno rekla Angelina. 

Nott se je glasno zasmejal in si na krožnik nadeval še dodatno porcijo krompirja. 'Nikar ne bodi tako prepričana, Johnsonova!'

'Res je, Theodore!' je zatrdila Gatka. 'Saj veš, kaj je rekel profesor Ophiuchus. Uspe samo, če ne čutiš niti trohice dvoma ali usmiljenja do tistega, nad komer jo izvajaš. Tega pa se moraš naučiti.'

'Ali pa biti popoln psihopat,' je dodala Daphne.

Nott se je ponovno zarežal ter lopnil Draca po rami. 'Si slišal Malfoy?!'

Draco se je zdrznil in Blaise je opazil, da sploh ni poslušal, o čem so govorili. Takšen je bil že od prvega dne tukaj in ves ta čas z Blaiseom nista spregovorila več kot nekaj besed. Blaise je tudi opazil, da ga Draco v tistih nekaj pogovorih, kar sta jih imela, ni nikoli pogledal v oči. Še pred mesecem dni bi Blaise na vsak način hotel izvedeti, zakaj, a zdaj mu je bilo precej vseeno. 

Sicer pa je bilo Blaiseu te dni vseeno za marsikaj.

'Avada Kedavra, Malfoy,' je rekel Nott. 'Sploh veš, o čem govorimo?'

Draco je prikimal, potem pa brez besed vstal in odšel od mize.

'Tale je samo še za Svetega Munga,' je zagodrnjal Nott. 

Nekaj časa je bilo pri mizi vse tiho, potem pa je Daphne proseče vzkliknila: 'A lahko enkrat za spremembo govorimo o čem prijetnem? Recimo, kaj mislite početi, ko bo vsega konec?'

'Jaz bom šla nekam daleč stran,' je zavzdihnila Cho.

'O, definitivno,' se ji je pridružil Stuart, 'na dolge počitnice…'

Blaise ni več zdržal pri mizi. 

.........

Hodniki v dvorcu so bili temni in pot iz jedilnice novincev do njihovih sob je bilo pametno dobro poznati, če se nisi želel nenadoma znajti v nepoznanem delu gradu. Ta dvorec ni bil kraj, kjer bi se bilo pametno izgubiti. Tik pred spalnicami je bila majhna soba s kavčem in nekaj fotelji. Nihče ni tega rekel na glas, a vse skupaj je močno spominjalo na njihove skupne sobe na Bradavičarki.

V neosvetljeni sobi je na okenski polici sedel Draco. Blaise se je za trenutek ustavil med vrati in razmišljal, ali naj sploh vstopi. Kaj naj reče Dracu? Naj primerjata svoji izgubi in drug drugega prepričujeta, koga mora bolj boleti? 

Blaise je zavzdihnil in vstopil.

Draco je v rokah držal nek majhen predmet in ga zamišljeno opazoval. 'Se spomniš?' je vprašal in šele takrat je Blaise opazil, da je v rokah držal bunkeljski avtomobilček.

Blaise se je nasmehnil in se dotaknil igrače. 'Tega si uspel rešit pred očetom?'

Draco je pokimal. 

'Kako to da si ga obdržal?' je vprašal Blaise. 'Saj sovražiš vse, kar te spominja na bunkeljne.'

'Ne spominja me na njih,' je rekel Draco mirno, 'ampak na tebe. Na naju…'

Blaise je nenadoma potegnil roko nazaj k sebi in odločno rekel: 'Zato ne potrebuješ spominkov, ker sva zaenkrat še oba tukaj!'

Draco se je medlo nasmehnil potem pa prvič po dolgem času zares pogledal Blaisea, a s tako odsotnim in žalostnim pogledom, da je Blaisea stisnilo pri srcu. 'To nisva več midva,' je rekel.

Temu Blaise ni mogel oporekati.

 

¨¨¨¨¨

Naslednje jutro so takoj po zajtrku začeli z vadbo Avada Kedavre. Profesor Ophiuchus je prinesel velik zaboj žab, katere je potem spreminjal v ljudi...

Začeli so z bunkeljni. Če si se dovolj dobro prepričal, da gre pravzaprav za žabe, ni bilo nobenih težav. Blaisea je v številu uspelih Avada Kedaver prehitel samo Nott.

Urok spreminjanja žab se je dobro obnesel. Ljudje so bili kakor resnični. Tudi prosili so in jokali. Dracu ni niti enkrat uspelo izvesti Avada Kedavre. Drugim največkrat dvakrat. Gatka je vmes celo bruhala.

Pri zadnjih štirih primerih je Blaise sam sebe skušal prepričal, da ne gre za žabe. Vsi štirje primeri so mu uspeli in profesor ga je posebej pohvalil.

Vadili so ves dan in zvečer je Blaise padel v posteljo kot mrtev.

Sredi noči ga je zbudil tih, a vztrajen šepet. Na robu postelje je sedel Draco. 

'Draco?' je zmedeno vprašal Blaise. 'Kaj hudiča počneš tukaj?'

'Prijazen je, a ne? Tega nisem vedel...' je zamišljeno rekel Draco. 'Nikoli mi nisi ničesar povedal o njem,' je nekoliko očitajoče dodal.

Blaise se je zastrmel v Draca.

'Rekel mi je, naj se ne sekiram toliko. Da je z njim vse v redu. To je bilo zelo lepo od njega, se ti ne zdi?'

'O kom govoriš?' je vprašal z rahlo tresočim glasom. 

Draco se je nasmehnil. 'Oh, Blaise… O Justinu vendar!'

Blaise je začutil rahlo slabost v želodcu. Srce mu je divje razbijalo. Tega ni mogel in ni želel poslušati. Dracove nočne more so očitno postajale vse bolj žive. A zakaj je Draco imel more o Justinu? 

'Poslušaj…' je previdno začel Blaise in ga prijel za roko. 'Sanjalo se ti je, Draco. Justin je… mrtev. Nisi se mogel pogovarjati z njim.'

'Seveda sem se!' je odločno zatrdil Draco. 'Poslušaj, Blaise…' je začel Draco navdušeno. 'Tudi mama in oče pravita, da je v redu. Da mi ni treba ostati tukaj, če nočem.' Draco se je olajšano zasmejal in še močneje stisnil Blaiseovo dlan. 'Domov lahko greva, Blaise! Kaj ni to krasno!? Nihče nama ne bo zameril, če greva domov!'

Blaise je globoko vzdihnil. 'Draco…'

'Ne verjameš mi, kaj?' Draco je spustil Blaiseovo roko in vstal. 'Prav, če ne verjameš meni, pa vprašaj njih!' 

Blaise je pogoltnil slino. 'Prav… Kje pa so?'

Draco se je pomirjeno nasmehnil in rekel: 'Justin mi je rekel, da ne boš verjel.'

Blaisea je zmrazilo po celem telesu. 

'V moji sobi so. Pridi!' je rekel Draco in stopil proti vratom.

Blaise je vedel, da v Dracovi sobi ne bo nikogar, a kljub temu si tisti trenutek, tik preden je vstopil vanjo, ni ničesar želel bolj, kot da bi bilo vse, kar je prej govoril Draco, res.

Draco je obstal sredi sobe in se zmedeno oziral okoli sebe. 'Tu so bili, Blaise, res, moraš mi verjeti!' je obupano ponavljal.

'Je že v redu Draco, saj ti verjamem,' je rekel Blaise pomirjujoče. Draco je legel v posteljo in proseče vprašal: 'Torej lahko greva stran? Takoj zjutraj?'

'Takoj zjutraj…' je šepnil Blaise tik preden je dvignil palico. ' _Somnus_.'

Draco je v trenutku zaspal.

¨¨¨¨¨

Blaise je sedel na mrzla kamnita tla, nekje med svojo in Dracovo sobo. Vedel je, da zdaj ne bo mogel več zaspati. Ni želel biti sam, a obenem ni poznal nikogar, s komer bi hotel biti. To je bil mučen občutek.

Naenkrat je zaslišal šum. Odprl je oči in zagledal velikansko kačo, ki se je vila mimo njegovih nog. Blaise se kač ni nikoli bal, a tale je bila tako nenaravno velika in grozljiva, da je otrpnil od strahu. Kača je skozi priprta vrata lezla v sobo, iz katere je sijal medel soj svetlobe.

'Ljubica…' se je zaslišal sladek glas, ki je nadaljeval govor v nerazumljivem, sikajočem jeziku.

Blaisea je premagala radovednost. Ko mu je že skoraj uspelo pokukati skozi ozko odprtino med vrati, se je iz sobe zaslišalo: 'Kar naprej!'

Blaise je prestrašeno odskočil. V tistem trenutku so se vrata sama od sebe na stežaj odprla. Na fotelju pred kaminom je sedel Mojster, okoli nog se mu je zvijala kača, ki je svojo ogromno glavo položila v njegovo naročje. 

'Moral bi že biti v postelji,' je z očetovsko očitajočim glasom rekel Mojster in pogledal Blaisea. Njegov nasmešek je bil sladek, morda malce presladek in se nikakor ni skladal z praznim pogledom Mojstrovih oči. 'Ime ti je Blaise, ali ne?' je vprašal Mojster in Blaise je brez besed pokimal. 'Ti si tisti, ki želi _maščevati ljubezen svojega življenja_ , če se prav spominjam?' je posmehljivo vprašal Mojster.

Blaise ni odgovoril.

'Ljubezen… je precej nevarna stvar,' je nadaljeval Mojster. 'Poznam veliko ljudi, ki so umrli zaradi nje. In tudi nekaj takšnih, ki še bodo.' Ob tem se je nasmehnil in dodal: 'Prav si imel, ko se me nisi bal. Mislim, da bi se ljudje morali bolj bati ljubezni kot pa mene.'

'Se je tudi vi bojite?' je vprašal Blaise. Lahko da si je s svojo predrznostjo pravkar podpisal smrtno obsodbo.

Mojster ga je ošinil z ledenim pogledom in za trenutek se mu je zazdelo, da poteze na njegovem obrazu niso več človeške. A samo za trenutek. 'Blaise…' je rekel Mojster počasi, 'mislim, da je skrajni čas, da se odpraviš spat. Jutri te čaka naporen dan. Zelo naporen…' je še dodal in pobožal kačo po glavi.

Blaise je nemo prikimal. 

Očitno bodo jutri res odšli, tako kot je obljubil Dracu. A ne domov…

 

¨¨¨¨

 

Na Bradavičarko samo je bilo nemogoče vdreti. Poslednja bitka se je odvijala na polju pred njo, na levi strani jezera, kamor so se ob vročih zgodnjepoletnih vikendih dijaki hodili kopat.

Tik pred bitko je na polje legla moreča tišina. Nebo so prekrivali težki, sivi oblaki in pihal je močan veter. 

'Noče, da greš,' je vztrajno šepetal Draco. 'Pravi, da moraš odpustiti. Tako dolgo bo ostal tu, dokler ne odpustiš…' je kar naprej ponavljal.

Blaise je vedel, da se bo začelo vsak trenutek…Potem bo vsega konec, morda tudi zanj, a to ni bilo važno. Tudi če bi bilo tole z Justinom _res_ in ne zgolj Dracova blodnja, se zdaj ne bi mogel več ustaviti. Dracov glas je bil tih, a vztrajen in naporen in Blaise ga ni hotel in ni mogel več poslušati. Nenadoma ga je vsega preplavila jeza.

'Utihni!!! Ubil te bom Malfoy, če ga še enkrat omeniš! Si me razumel?! Bi to rad? Bi rad, da te ubijem?!'

Draco je strmel vanj z upadlimi očmi in blodnim pogledom in zašepetal: 'Ja! Jaz bi rad, a on noče…'

Blaise je spustil Dracovo srajco in mirno rekel. 'Začelo se bo, Draco. Zdaj še imaš nekaj časa – pojdi nekam, kjer te ne bodo dobili.'

....

Začelo se je v prvih vrstah. Do Blaisea so segli samo kriki in tu in tam odsev zelenih bliskov. Vrste so se hitro krčile. Da je tudi on že na dosegu nasprotnikovih palic mu je postalo jasno, ko sta Gatko, ki je stala poleg njega, pokosila dva vzporedna bliska. Padla je vznak, tiho, brez krika, s široko razprtimi očmi. Kakor da je presenečena . Morda je mislila, da se to njej ne more zgoditi...

Blaise je dvignil palico. Prvi je padel Ron Weasley. Za njim Macmillan. In Thomas. Ter še nekdo, ki ga Blasie ni poznal. Številka štiri...

Pet. 

Šest.

Moder blisk je šinil proti Blaiseu, a je zadel nekoga za njim.Blaisea je le malce oplazil. Izgubil je ravnotežje in začutil, da mu zmanjkuje tal pod nogami. Z leve se je pramen svetlobe, ki je zadela Cho, odbil proti njemu. 

Ljudje so izginili, kriki utihnili, krošnje dreves so se lahno pozibavale v vetru in na koncu so ostali samo sivi oblaki. Potem tudi teh ni bilo več.

¨¨¨¨¨

Po krvavo rdečem nebu je krožila jata vran. Ko je zaslišal njihovo krakanje, je Blaise poskušal odpreti oči. 

S težavo je dvignil glavo. Preko polja je veter nosil rahel vonj po zažganem. Vrane so posedle po vrhovih dreves. Zahajajoče sonce je negibna telesa pobarvalo v nenaravno rdečo barvo.

Blaiseova babica je imela v svoji graščini posebno sobo, ki jo je imenovala študijska soba. V njej je visela velikanska slika s trupli, vranami in zahajajočim soncem. Pod njo je pisalo _Inferno_. Blaise je sovražil babičino študijsko sobo. Kadar je bil v njej, se je vedno trudil, da ne bi pogledal te slike. Pa ni šlo. Slika je bila prevelika.

Zdaj je imel Blaise podoben občutek. 

S težavo mu je uspelo vstati. Ozrl se je naokoli. Med trupli so tako kot on izgubljeno stali maloštevilni preživeli in zmedeno pogledovali na vse strani. 

Malce stran od njega je ležal Theodore Nott . Ob njem je sedela Padma Patil in ga zamišljeno božala po laseh. 

'Mislil je, da ne bom ugotovila...' je rekla Padma mirno, ne da bi pogledala Blaisea, 'da nisem razumela, zakaj me sprašuje vse tisto o Bootu… Ni vedel, da bi ga prepoznala v kateremkoli telesu … Mislil je, da sem neumna.' Potem je prijela Nottovo roko, jo poljubila in zašepetala: 'Zdaj ne misliš več tako, ali ne Theo?' 

_Kateremkoli telesu_ …

'Oprosti,' je rekla Padma in dvignila pogled. 'Pozabila sem, da bi to moralo biti tudi tvoje maščevanje…'

'Zakaj?' jo je prekinil Blaise. 'Zakaj je to storil?'

Padma se je medlo nasmehnila in skomignila z rameni. 'To pa ve samo Theo. In Malfoy, seveda.'

Draco…

Enkrat konec prejšnjega leta, ko sta z Dracom razpravljala o Jedcih smrti in je Blaise zatrjeval, da se jim nikoli ne misli pridružiti je Draco rekel: 'Te bom že prepričal, Zabini…'

To je najbrž tisto, čemur ljudje pravijo ironija.

Blaise je sedel v travo in naslonil glavo na kolena. Draco… Draco z bunkeljskimi avtomobilčki, ki ga spominjajo na Blaisea. Kakšna ironija! Draco, ki ne ve, kdaj je treba odnehati. Ki ne zna ostati sam. Draco praznega pogleda, ujet v svoj svet, skupaj z lastno vestjo v podobi Justinovega duha... In zdaj mu pravi _Justin_ … Ne _brezkrvnež, izrodek, golazen_ … Justin! Blaise se je kljub solzam, ki so mu nezadržno polzele po licih, moral nasmehniti. Preveč ironije…

Danes je lastnoročno pobil skoraj polovico Dumbledorjeve armade, in to zaradi nečesa, kar sploh niso zakrivili oni... Tistega, ki bi ga moral ubiti, pa najbrž nikoli ne bo mogel...

'Zabini…'

Blaise je dvignil glavo in pogledal v smer, od koder je prihajal glas. Na tleh je ležalo Mojstrovo truplo, zraven njega pa je sedel Harry Potter in v rokah zamišljeno vrtel palico.

To je bil torej končni izid te vojne. Blaise je stopil bližje. Bržkone želi Potter dokončati, kar je začel, in pobiti vse Jedce. Tudi prav. Trenutno se je Blaiseu smrt zdela še najlažja in najprimernejša rešitev.

'Ubil sem Weasleya,' je rekel. To bi moralo zadostovati za takojšnjo smrt.

'V vojni se pač pobija,' je rekel Harry mirno.

Nekaj časa sta bila oba tiho.

Blaise je sedel zraven Potterja in se zastrmel v Mojstrovo truplo. 'Je bilo težko?' je vprašal.

'Tole ne…' je odgovoril Harry.

'Kaj pa?' 

Harry je za trenutek utihnil in se zagledal v kup pepela, ki je prekrival nerazpoznavno truplo.

'Če te kdaj izda kdo, ki ti je blizu, nekdo, komur si zaupal z vsem srcem… mu raje odpusti,' je počasi rekel Harry. 'Tako ti bo lažje…'

Kup pepela se je nenadoma zganil, zavrtel se je v zlatem soju in po zraku je zaplahutal mlad feniks.

Harry je pogledal Blaisea. 'Pozabil sem, da se feniksa ne da ubiti.'

Medtem je ptica sedla na Harryjevo ramo. 'Oh, Fawkes,' je vzdihnil Harry in feniksa nežno pobožal. 'Kaj naj storim s teboj?'

Feniks je nagnil glavo in se z kljunom dotaknil Harryjevega lica. 'Že prav, že prav… te bomo pa obdržali. Samo da ne boš jezil Hedwig.'

Za soncem je medtem na obzorju ostala le še rdeča črta in med oblaki so zasijale prve zvezde. Potem je Fawkes zapel. Blaise je prvič v življenju slišal feniksovo pesem in ob njej se mu je zazdelo, da bi morda, _morda_ lahko bilo še vse v redu. Ne danes in gotovo še ne jutri, ampak nekega dne…

Danes si je namreč želel ubiti Draca. Vsaj del njega si je to želel. Drugi del je potihem upal, da je nekdo to že opravil namesto njega in da je Draco mrtev.

Nek delček, droben in skrit globoko v njegovih možganih pa si je želel, da bi lahko storil to, kar mu je danes svetoval Harry in kar je njegova mama trdila že pred toliko leti. 

Preživeli so se začeli zbirati okoli njiju. Verjetno jih je premamila feniksova pesem. Večina preživelih Jedcev je zbežala, a ne vsi. Bivši dijaki Bradavičarke s temnimi znamenji na rokah so ostali, a se niso približali. Najbrž so pričakovali smrt…

'Kaj boš zdaj?' ga je vprašal Harry in Blaise je skomignil z rameni. Najprej bo poslal domov sovo, da je živ. Potem pa… Kdo ve?

'Če hočeš oditi za pobeglimi Jedci… lahko greš,' je rekel Harry. 'Če pa ne,' je nadaljeval, ko je Blaise odločno odkimal, 'pa bi mi lahko pomagal zbrati vse naše…Mislim, da bodo nekateri raje šli s tabo kot pa z menoj.'

Blaise je vprašujoče pogledal. 'Naše?!'

Harry je pokimal. 'Pred bojem smo se dogovorili, da se vsi preživeli dijaki zberemo na Bradavičarki.'

Blaise se je grenko nasmehnil. 'Najbrž niste mislili tudi na _nas_...'

'To je bilo prej,' je rekel Harry. 'Zdaj je drugače. Začeti moramo znova. In upam, da bomo tokrat naredili tako, kot je prav.'

'Misliš, da bo še kdaj, kot je bilo včasih?' je vprašal Blaise.

'Ne…' je odkimal Harry. 'Tako kot je bilo, ne bo nikoli več… Morda pa bo boljše.'

Blaise se je nasmehnil. Morda pa res…

 

¨¨¨¨¨

_**Leto dni pozneje, Bolnišnica Svetega Munga** _

Blaise je odprl vrata sobe številka 103 in pogledal vanjo. Bila je prazna, kar je pomenilo, da je Draco v skupni sobi. To je bil tudi znak, da je imel enega svojih dobrih dni. Ob dobrih dnevih se je Blaiseu zmeraj zdelo, da Draco ne spada tja. Bil je tak kot včasih. Govorila sta o vsem mogočem. O vsem, razen o Justinu. Kadar je imel slab dan, ni govoril o ničemer drugem kot o njemu. Včasih se je Blaise zalotil, da se z Dracom pogovarja o Justinu kakor da je vse skupaj res, kakor da je Justinov duh resnično tam, z njima, le da ga vidi samo Draco. Blaise je vedel, da je to neumno, bedasto, morbidno in kdo ve, kaj še, a vseeno…Včasih si je želel govoriti o Justinu, a kaj, ko se nihče ni znal _normalno_ pogovarjati o mrtvih. A tokrat je Draco imel dober dan, kar je pomenilo, da Justina ne bo niti omenil. Zdravilci so trdili, da se ob svojih normalnih dnevih niti ne spominja, kaj se je zgodilo.

'Živjo, Zabini!' je rekel Draco ter pobral gulde, ki so ležali ob kupčku kart. 'To bo vse za danes , Sharmer. Ko boš spet začutil željo po izgubljanju, se pa oglasi!'

Slatan Sharmer se je ozrl k Blaiseu. 'Si že dobil moj avtogram?' je vprašal.

Preden je Blaise uspel odgovoriti, se je oglasil Draco. 'Že najmanj dvanajstkrat! Zdaj pa se poberi! Torej Zabini…povej mi, kaj se dogaja. Tukaj mislijo, da norcev ne zanima zunanji svet!'

'Postal bom auror,' je rekel Blaise in Draco ga je nejeverno pogledal. 'Pa pravijo, da sem jaz zmešan…Kaj se dogaja na Bradavičarki?'

'Raws je novi ravnatelj,' je rekel Blaise in Draco je prasnil v neustavljiv krohot. Nikoli ne bi verjel, da bom kdaj rekel kaj takega, ampak – ubogi Gryfondomci…'

'Saj ni tako hudo. Baje, da je kar pravičen.'

Draco je pokimal. 'Še igraš poker?' je vprašal in pomignil proti kupčku kart na mizi. 

'Že celo večnost ga nisem,' je priznal Blaise. 'Odkar smo obrali Smitha in Daviesa v petem letniku.'

'No, naj te malo spomnim na stare čase,' je pomežiknil Draco in pogledal proti drugemu koncu sobe. 'Slatan? Si za en špil?'

Slabo uro kasneje je bilo obiskov konec. Draco je pospremil Blaisea do vrat. 

Nekaj časa sta oba molčala, potem pa je Draco rekel: 'Odšel je,veš.'

Blaise je zmedeno pogledal. 'Kdo?'

'Justin… Rekel je... rekel je, da si odpustil...'

Blaise je nepremično strmel v Draca. Je res odpustil? Kolikokrat je preklel dejstvo, da ne deli sveta zgolj na dobro in zlo, na belo in črno. Da celo razume, zakaj je Draco storil to, kar je… A vendar – ko je pobil vse tiste, za katere je _mislil_ , da so krivi, se ni počutil nič bolje. Se sploh da počutiti bolje?

'Rekel je še, da moraš nujno na tiste počitnice,' je z vsakdanjim glasom dodal Draco. 'Brazilija bo kar v redu. Zdi se mu, da vudu ni ravno za tebe.'

Blaise je kot okamenel obstal med vrati. Kako je Draco vedel za njun pogovor? Je bilo to zgolj naključje, ali pa…

Preden je Blaise uspel spregovoriti, so se Dracove oči postale odsotne in pogled izgubljen. 'Pogrešal ga bom,' je rekel z žalostnim glasom in se pri tem skušal nasmehniti.

'Verjamem, oba ga bova' je rekel Blaise, preden je za sabo zaprl težka vrata bolnišnice Svetega Munga.


End file.
